Batman Superior
Batman Superior is the second film in the New Batman Trilogy (the one after Nolan's). It stars Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Aaron Johnson as the Joker, Christopher Walken as Alfred Pennyworth, Lynn Collins as Vicki Vale, and Rhys Ifans as Sal Maroni. Plot Bruce Wayne has been Batman for almost a month now, and in that time has found out some information about a henchman of Carmine Falcone, named Sal Maroni. Meanwhile, a series of bombings have been happening around the world. The perpatrator, a criminal named the Joker. The Joker has been broadcasting messages live on television, warning the world of his wrath. Wayne is also still trying to keep up his relationship with his girlfriend, Vicki Vale. Later, he tracks down Sal Maroni as Batman to try to stop him, but Maroni sends out his henchmen to stop him while he escapes. Batman is able to stop the henchmen, but loses Maroni. Later, Alfred is put into a coma from another bombing. Bruce Wayne leaves the hospital and issues a threat to the Joker. He states that he will track him down and stop him from killing anyone else. Later at Wayne Manor, several bombs go off in front of the mansion. Wayne gets into his Batman suit and drives away, as quickly as possible. Later, Vicki hears about the attack and the world assumes Bruce Wayne is dead. However, Wayne is actually about 500 miles away from Gotham City. Later at Vicki Vale's house, a shootout, led by Sal Maroni, occurs. He tells Vale that Wayne is alive and that he knows that he is Batman. He holds her at gunpoint and kidnaps her. Meanwhile, after some investigating, Batman finds the hideout of the Joker. But it turns out that the person he thought was the Joker, is actually a stoner actor named Robert Orozco. He says that the Joker was a character his boss created, and that his boss was the one telling him to say that stuff in front of the character, and that his boss is the one behind all the bombings. Batman asks for a name, but is knocked out by a man sent by Sal Maroni. He later wakes up with his mask off, hung on the wall (by chains). Sal Maroni is sitting in a chair not to far away. He says that now that he knows the truth about the Joker, he will just tell him his plan. He's kidnapped Vicki Vale and is in the process of building his own Batman suit, which is much more powerful. He walks away to get his suit ready, and Batman manages to escape the chains. He runs after Maroni and finds Vicki trapped in a large room, unconcious. He wakes her up and he tells her to run, and that he'll deal with Maroni. Maroni then appears out of nowhere in an evil looking Batman suit (image below). He says that he knew Wayne was Batman all along. He knew that when his parents were killed, he'd come for revenge, and he eventually figured it out. They fight and Maroni knocks Batman down. He begins talking about how Batman was looking at the Joker the whole time, revealing that he was the Joker. He then shoots fire out of his suit, which Batman dodged quickly. Batman looks over and sees a few gas containers and a grenade. He jumps quickly over, and throws the gas containers, which knocks Maroni down, he then throws the grenade and runs. Maroni is killed in the explosion while Batman escapes. He finds Vicki and they leave and begin talking about getting a house together (because his was destroyed). Also, just like a miracle, Alfred gets out of his coma and is finally back to normal. The three then live in peace again. But he's Batman, so he doesn't live in peace for long. Cast *Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Lynn Collins as Vicki Vale *Rhys Ifans as Sal Maroni/The Joker *Aaron Johnson as Robert Orozco/The "Joker" *Christopher Walken as Alfred Pennyworth Sequel The sequel, entitled Batman Immortal, will be released in June 2013. Gallery Untitled.png|Batman's suit in the movie Maroni suit.png|Sal Maroni's suit